Growing Up Doesn't Mean Growing Apart
by falltimestar
Summary: all fluff, no real plot, but does have continuity. HEY I'm updating again! More chapters pending reader response. (one or two OCs, minor characters) changed the title, finally, I'm not sure on the rating... oops?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** so, yeah this story well.....hrmm not much to say except....godammit i have a problem......

We were sitting on the couch at Stan's house. His parents were sitting across the room on two dining room chairs, two empty ones sat beside them. I look at Stan, he sees the worry in my eyes, I feel him squeeze my hand, and this calms me down a little. I think about what we had discussed, just an hour before, reassuring myself that we are making the right decision.

"_Wends?" he asks suddenly_

"_Yeah" I answer looking away from the TV to face him._

"_I was thinking..." he starts, grabbing m other hand in his. "Don't you think it's time we told your parents?" I sigh _

"_I want to...." I start twirling my ring around my finger "but what if they never let me see you again?" I look down as my eyes start to fill with tears._

"_You're almost eighteen, hun, they can't stop you from doing what you want" he replies wiping a tear off my cheek._

"_But I want to marry you, I love you." I sob_

"_I love you too" he says as he pulls me close to him. I breathe in his scent, _

"_I want to tell them, but I know I won't be able to."_

"_Let's tell them together then" he smiles "let's call them right now"_

And that's how we came to be gathered here.

"Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger, Wendy and I have s0omething to tell you"

My mom's eyes got really wide and my dad's face turned red, he opened his mouth to say something

_Oh my god, they think I'm pregnant!_

I suddenly realised how they could be misinterpreting the situation.

"We're getting married" I blurt out before my dad can say a word.

Stan's parents were not at all shocked; we had told them over a year ago. It was my parents who were the surprised ones.

"No way." My dad stated sternly "there is no way in hell that you are marrying him"

"But dad, we love each other!" I cry, breaking into tears, this was a bad idea. I run to the bathroom, ignoring the horrified expression on my mother's face. I collapse on the bathroom floor, I hate my parents I just want them to understand, and they can't even do that. I hear footsteps outside the door, the doorknob rattles slightly.

"Wendy," my heart lifts a bit, at the sound of his voice, "can you open the door for me?" I get up to open the door, then quickly slump back to the ground. He closes the door behind him and sits down next to me. I can hear my father's angry voice from here, I imagine my mother, sitting on the couch, same terrified expression, just sitting there. I begin to cry again. I wish life was simpler, I wish my parents would just let me be. Stan puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his chest, he smells like, I don't know what, but it's so nice. I smile a little as I inhale, if it wasn't for my dad's yelling, this moment would be perfect. Stan kisses the top of my head, my heart flutters. I turn around and look him in the eyes; those gorgeous ocean blue eyes make just make me melt. He places his hand on my cheek and wipes away my lingering tears. His hand moves to the back of my neck, he pulls me closer, gently, our lips meet. He runs his hand though my long dark hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer. We pull apart, I smile at him, and he looks back at me.

"I love you" he whispers, I rest my head on his shoulder, and sigh.

"I love you too" I say, and then I close my eyes, trying to forget what was going on in the marsh living room.

"_NO Wendy, you can never see him again, we are moving to England, this way I can be sure you will never see him ever again!"_

"_"But dad, your being unfair, how can you do this to me, I love him, he loves me too!"_

"_No buts Wendy we are leaving right now!"_

"_NO ill never go with you, NEVER!"_

_I run out the front door, I want to see Stan, I'm going to see him, he can help me. Suddenly the ground cracks beneath my feet, I stumble, and I'm falling down a hole. I look up to where I fell from, I see Stan__._

"_Wendy, Wendy!" he calls down to me. _

_I look down the ground is coming up fast, I scream._

"_Wendy, Wendy!"_

"Wendy!"

I feel myself being shaken. I open my eyes. "Stan!" I cry, I wrap my arms around him.

"Whoa, what's up" he asks

"I'm just happy to see you" I smile, releasing my grip on him; I don't want to concern him with my dream.

"Ok, well," he starts sitting on the bed beside me. I look around; I must be in Shelley's room. "Here is what happened after you fell asleep, do you want to know?" he asks looking at me with a concerned expression. I nod slowly, it can't be that bad, can it? "Ok, so basically, your dad got really mad," I nod. "And he told my parents that he wants you to stay here, he doesn't want you to come home." He rushes this last part. I nod again, keeping my mouth straight.

"So he basically kicked me out?" I ask, trying not to sound too hopeful, I'm really excited, I have thought about running away for so long, but I knew my dad would call the police. Stan nodded. I slowly break into a grin. I give him a hug. It's not that I don't love my parents, I just love Stan more.

"So you're happy about this?" he asks in surprise

"Of course! I know that they will cool down eventually, they just to see that we really do love each other." It was true, my parents were, without realizing it, testing our love, if Stan and I could live together, they would know that we really do love each other, I'm not sure if my dad will ever be able to admit he was wrong though.

**A/N:** should i continue?? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I'll always love you honey, I just need a break to get my head straight." I watched in disbelief and his perfect, smooth pink lips uttered those heart wrenching words. I never thought I'd hear those that come out of the mouth of my true love. _"I just need a break" _They echoed through my thoughts even a couple months later as Bebe is painting my toenails. I don't understand, I shake my head, it's not true, it can't be. I remember all the good times we had. Seeing his sparkling baby eyes in the morning during breakfast, watching him bring each spoonful of cereal to his flawless lips. Watching his cheeks bulge as he chewed his breakfast, slowing as he noticed me gazing at him. Baby blue orbs fixed on my own chocolate ones, not speaking, at least not out loud. His parents chatting away about, this and that, didn't even register in my brain, I don't even think I know what colour his kitchen is, when he's there, he's the only thing I see. I can't wait until I see him again, I can't wait until he wraps his toned, smooth arms around my slender waist, I'll reach on my tiptoes and he'll bow his head of black satin so that our lips meet. I'll part my lips and run my tongue along lips, he'll parts them slightly and exhale, I'll feel his warm moist breath in my mouth, it'll tastes so sweet. I'll want more. As I deepen the kiss my fantasy turns to bad memories, he stopped responding, no reaction, he turned into a statue, I pulled away. In his eyes I could see the pain from what he was about to say. My heart was violently ripped out of my chest and in its place is a gaping hole, black hole, never to be filled again. Tears stream down my face at this memory. I try to stop, I don't want to worry Bebe with my depression, but it's too late, she sees them. I just need to go to sleep, sleep is when I can dream and forget reality, he doesn't want me, but in my dreams, we are always together, forever.

In my head I never want to see him again, but the hole in my chest tells me otherwise. That smile he gives me in the halls at school. The little nervous wave. It makes me feel whole for the second that it lasts, then it's gone. I trudge from class to class, just doing my work, trying to keep my mind off him, we did so much together, everything reminds me of him. Sometimes I think it would hurt less if he had died, than if had broken up with me. Death is not a choice, he chose to break away, he doesn't _want _me anymore, its heart breaking. I don't think I'll ever get over it.

_Wendy, meet me by the old pine tree after the final bell, we need to talk._

I re-read this, it's in Babe's handwriting, I roll my eyes she always wants to talk to me about dating again, it's not going to happen. Why would she want me to meet her somewhere? I'm living at her house, why can't she just talk to me there? I wasn't planning on stopping by before, but now I curious. Curious enough to endure her lectures about how I'm only getting older, I'm 18, and if I don't hurry all the good guys will be gone, there are more girls than guys in our school, she's just worried about me. As I take my usual route, by Stan's locker, strangely he's not there. I'm angry with myself for being disappointed about this, I need to be getting over him, I just can't. I need distractions, maybe Bebe is right, I should start seeing other people, I will start seeing other guys, if anything, maybe he'll be jealous.

I round the corner of the gym, a hundred metres from my destination, the old pine tree. "HEY BEBE" I call to my best friend, "spare the lecture, I've decided you're right." I say as a walk closer.

"Right about what?" a strong male voice answers. My heart stops, why now, right when I'm deciding to move on, (sort of) why does he have to tease me like this. I freeze, all I can do is stare as he saunters out from behind the massive trunk, nervous as hell, but showing his breathtaking smile that I love.

"What the hell....?" is all I can manage to choke out. Is he here to torture me, to tease me, why.

"Hey Wends" he calls me by that name for the first time in months, which feel like decades, I smile involuntarily as my heart flutters. "I'm an idiot, I know I am, I can't deny it." I stare at him mouth open. What is he saying? "If you don't want to talk to me, I understand, if you are in half the pain I'm in, ill understand if you never want to talk to me again." So he does miss me, I mustn't get my hopes up now, he'll just tear them apart. He sighs before beginning again. "Wendy, I- I...."he stops, looks at the ground for a couple seconds, what is he going to say, my imagination is running wild. "I love you." he blurts out "and I hope you still love me too, Wends, I can't live without you, these past couple months have just been...MMMFFM" he doesn't even finish his sentence before I crush myself against his toned chest and bring my lips to his. It's just like I remembered, but better, more passion, more intensity, more love. He parts his lips with mine, running his tongue along my teeth. I feel his hands move to my shoulders and pull the straps of my school bag off, it drops to the ground as he winds his hands around my waist. I reach up and gently grab his hair, so soft, always the same. Suddenly he slides his hands to my hips then to my thighs, hitching my legs around his hips, he lifts me into his arms, in a sort of front ways piggy back. With my lips, I trace a familiar path across his face to his ear I whisper, "Stanley Marsh, it's about time you came around, you mean the world to me, we're nothing without each other. I love you..." I can feel his lips trailing kisses down my neck as I speak, as he starts to say something in reply, I interrupt, finishing my sentence, "...more." I hiss playfully. He chuckles, "sure, love," is his muffled reply. What a perfect way to start my weekend.

His parents welcome me back into their home, my home, with open arms, on Sunday night, they missed me too. I stroll through the kitchen and notice the colour this time. I walk up the stairs with one of my bags, Stan following close behind with my suitcase. I turn to the first door, the room where I stayed before. Stan slides between me and the door, "not anymore," he whispers as he takes my hand and leads me farther down the hallway. My heart is pounding, and I can feel a huge grin on my face. He stops in front of his room, the white wooden door is the most beautiful object to me at the moment, because it is more than just a door to me right now. Stan leans in to me, he slips our engagement ring back on my finger. "It's there forever now, I promise." He whispers in my ear. My heart flutters. I feel like we're newlyweds already, not just engaged. I sigh, it feels so good to have that ring back. I finally push the door open and put down my bag inside the room, I'm so exhausted from the frantic packing, I collapse, on Stan's, our, bed and go right to sleep.

I wake up to the beeping of an alarm, my dreams ebbing away. I'm not looking forward to school today, not after the fantastic dream I had, why does my brain torture me so. As I become more aware, I feel arms around me, weird, who is that, I will not let myself think it's him. I open my eyes, it's his room, the same as I remember it, why is my imagination so vivid, I must be dreaming still. I roll over in his arms, and face him, inches away from his sleeping head. I cannot be dreaming. This is real. I cry. Tears stream down my face, a silent, joyful, storm. I reach up and stroke the bridge of his nose with the tip of my finger, ever so lightly. He scrunches his nose, I giggle, his eyes squeeze shut for a second. "Wendyyy" he complains playfully, "I'm trying to sleep" he touches his lips to the end of my nose, he holds me closer and I snuggle into his chest.

"How about we skip school today?" I propose. He freezes and stares at me in disbelief.

"Wendy Testaburger suggesting to skip school?" I giggle "I like it, it's refreshing" he murmurs as he kisses my neck.

"One day off won't kill me." I reply "besides, I'll be with you, so it's worth it" I whisper. He brings his eyes level with mine and smiles,

"I like the sound of that." He replies as he leans in for a quick kiss. "Unfortunately I have a trig test today, and I really need a good grade." He sighs and sits up.

"What a shame..." I trail off, pouting, as sit up to match him, crossing my legs. He touches my pushed out lip, attempting to get me to pull it back in, but I just push it out farther. He sighs with a smile, he leans in to kiss me, forcing me to pull my lip back in.

"See that wasn't so hard," he whispers as he pulls away way too soon.

"I don't think I understand, you went to fast," I whisper playfully, pushing my bottom lip out again. He chuckles and leans in to kiss me again. This one lasted longer, but not by much, as we were interrupted by Mrs. Marsh calling us down for breakfast.

These breakfasts are the same as they had always been, Stan eating cereal, me watching his movements, and Mr. & Mrs. Marsh chatting idly. I love the familiarity of this routine. I glance over at Mrs. Marsh, I didn't feel awkward in front of her, even after Stan and I shared a bed, she knows we don't have sex. She knows my values and how smart I am. I know that we are getting married, so I don't see the point in complicating things by getting pregnant. I know I'm not ready for a child, and Stan certainly isn't, so it's not logical or fair to add a baby into the mix, not right now.

Today isn't going to be a very good day, I can tell already, by how I'm feeling. Stan and I are chatting about school and work as he drives. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my side, I breathe in sharply. Stan glances at me, I wish he would keep his eyes on the road, but I don't say that. Then, as quick as it came the pain was gone, weird.

"You okay Wends?" he asks as he parks his van.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a cramp I think." I lie, this is nothing like a cramp, it feels different. He smiles at me and strokes my face with the back of his curled index finger. I love it when he does that, I can help but grin. He hops out and is at the trunk getting my school bag, just as I'm getting out. He hands me my bag then links his fingers in mine on both hands and leans in for a kiss, soft, smooth lips touch mine, it doesn't get any better than this. We walk into the school, together, for the first time in months, if feels so right.

As much as I'd love to be bubbly and chatty right now, I can't, its second period English, with Bebe, but the sharp pain in my side is back. I try to ignore it, but it doesn't go away this time.

"Wendy?! Are you okay, you look really pale." Bebe looks so worried, I think, my head is going fuzzy I can't really tell, why is it so hot in here. Something is wrong with me, what's wrong with me? Finally the bell rings for the end of second period, I stand up, the pain explodes in my side, I let out a quiet scream and double over in agony. I feel nauseous, I'm in a cold sweat, curled up on the floor in English class. "Somebody call an ambulance, or Stan, Wendy's really sick!" Bebe hollers. I hear parts of my classmates' conversations, but I'm in too much pain to care right now.

"I bet she's pregnant, she..."  
"... must be, why else would they be...""  
"...getting married, for the baby..."

"Wendy! Wendy what's wrong?" Stan drops to his knees beside Bebe, he leans close to me "Honey, do you want me to carry you to my van?" he whispers, I nod weakly. I cringe as he slides his arm under my knees and behind my back, I'm trying not to fall asleep, I'm afraid I won't wake up. Stan places me carefully in the passenger seat of his van, and puts on my seatbelt, then I fold my knees against my chest and will myself not to puke in his van. Stan keeps a conversation going to keep me awake, it works, when we arrive at the hospital emergency entrance a nurse rushes out to me with a wheelchair. I'm pretty sure I look like I'm pregnant or in labour or something, and I look dumb, Stan helps me to the chair. The nurse keeps up a constant stream of questions as Stan pushes my chair after her, he keeps stroking the back of my neck with his finger, it's really relaxing, especially in this environment. Once we get to a free bed, I lay down and the nurse takes my temperature, apparently I'm running a high fever, the nurse is telling me I most likely have appendicitis and that it's quite possible that my appendix will rupture. She is also saying that I need someone to sign for my surgery, other than me, apparently I'm too impaired. I panic, my parents are too far away, they moved to the next town over. We never sorted this out with anybody when they left. Now I hear Stan arguing with the nurse.

"So what are we supposed to do for an hour or more until her parents get here, just let her die!" okay I think he's being a little over dramatic there. "She is 18 isn't that enough?" I can hear the panic in his voice.

"And who are you exactly?" the nurse demands

"I'm Stanley Marsh, her fiancé" Stan replies, behind the panic I can hear the pride in his voice.

"Are you 18 as well then?" Stan nods, "well you are a legal adult, and family of the patient, so you can sign." The nurse grabs a clipboard and Stan begins to sign it. I'm still hung up on what the nurse said, she called Stan and family. All of a sudden somebody in a mask is standing over me telling me to countdown from 10, Stan kisses my check and the anaesthesiologist puts the mask over my face, Stan is holding my hand and stroking it...

-SURGURY-


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the surgery went fine, I don't feel too bad right now, I'm just not ready to open my eyes quite yet. Stan is still holding my hand, well not still, he couldn't be in the OR, so he is holding my hand, again. He's pushing the hair off my forehead, and kissing it. I can't pretend to be asleep any longer, I need to see his face. I slowly let my eyes flutter open, I see him smiling at me. "'morning sleepy head" he greets me. I cringe, I don't even want to think about how horrid I look. "you look beautiful sweetheart." He whispers as if reading my thoughts, I smile, he always knows the right thing to say. I try to sit up, but he puts his hand on my shoulder and gently holds me down, "sorry love, you can't sit up on your own for a while." I frowned

"how am I supposed to kiss you if I'm lying down?" I frown. He just laughed and leaned over to give me a kiss. I cross my arms over my chest as he pulls away, I don't care how childish I look, this isn't fair, I didn't ask for my appendicitis . "HMPH!" I say rather loudly, Stan laughs.

"You won't get the stitches out any faster by doing that you know, pouting doesn't work for everything." I sigh, I know it won't, I just don't know what else to do, and it hurts my throat to talk. "Scoot over a little bit, hun, make some room for me." I slide over slowly until there is about half the hospital cot free. He stretches out lying on his side facing me, being careful not to touch my side. "Wends?"

"mhm" I manage to grunt.

"Don't you miss your parents or your house or anything?" he's watching me for my reaction.

"Of course I do Stan they are my parents, but I try not to worry about them, I know they love me and they'll come around eventually. Just like you." I'm trying to believe my own words, it's sort of working.

"I hope so, I don't want you to be sad, I don't want to be the cause of a bad relationship with your parents."

"Stanley! You are not the cause of anything, except my happiness." He's grinning at me and I'm giggling. I bring my hand to my lips and blow him a kiss, then I smirk. "it's not the same"

"You do know you can adjust the angle of the bed so you're not lying straight down, it's more...convenient." He hands me the remote for the bed with a playful smirk, whoa, a bed remote. Stan is sitting up with his legs folded out and angled towards the end of the bed. I press the up button on the remote and it brings me to a position an inch away from his face. So close, yet so far. He laughs and leans in to kiss me anyway.

Its 5am, I've just woken up, I think I fell asleep around 5 or 6 last night, Stan had to work, so he couldn't stay until 10 like the night before, but today is Wednesday, which means, I get to go home in 6 hours. I'm trying to fall back asleep but I'm not tired, I'm too excited, I pull the bed tray with my laptop in front of me. I drum my fingers on the keys waiting for it to start up, at least my roommate to the left is deaf, and the one on my right sleeps like a log, I don't have to worry about waking them up. I sign into my IM account, nobody will be online at this time, but I may as well sign in anyway, and I'm wrong, Stan is online, I smile, I wonder why he's up so early.

WantENDlesslY: _y r u up so erli?_

Smarsh4: _wsnt sleepin well, wuts ur x-cuse?_

WantENDlesslY: _wnt 2 sleep erli_

Smarsh4: _aw, i miss u_

WantENDlesslY: _=] miss u 2_

Smarsh4: _my moms guna come by round 11 to take you home_

WantENDlesslY: _u could skip skool ;]_

Smarsh4: _i wish! she wud hav a fit lol_

WantENDlesslY: _thats tru =[_

Smarsh4: _i g2g get rdy 4 skool i love you hun_

WantENDlesslY: _bi 3, love you more =]_

Smarsh4: _haha no way, cya after skool 3_

WantENDlesslY: _yes way XP cant wait 333_

Well this is going to be a boring 5 hours to endure, I sigh as I reach for my cell, at I can text people at school. I scroll though the list of contacts and pick one.

Hows ma BFF doin? Hvnt seen u since mon. Miss u, come visit me b4 skool, or during ;] I'm outa here 11. ttyl

I send that message to Bebe then go back to my contact list to choose another one, there isn't really anybody I feel like talking to right now, besides Stan and Bebe, I sigh, I select Stan's name and start typing.

ilu3

So simple, there isn't much else I want to say, I'm just about to start sorting through my phone pictures when it vibrates.

1 New message

lol Wen, u r supr bord. i miss u 2. i dunt hve anthng big on 2day, cya round 8ish k? Omg gues wat! Theres a new canadn grl in our class, and shes ttly in lve with Kenny. i think her name is sammie or smthing. Idk. But he ttly chekd her out ystrdy. Omg. and they ate lunch 2gthr. They r so cute 8D tellya moar wen i cya. ttys!

Yes, Bebe is my best friend, she is such a gossip, but i love her anyway. Its 7 am now, one more hour to kill, i open my online profile and update my status "going home today! Miss you all. 3". Man killing time is hard when you're alone. I browse old photos of my friends, somehow, i stumble upon a really old picture, it's my grade 4 class trip to the Pioneer Village. We were all so tiny, i squint at the faces trying to remember everybody, oh there's me, and Stan is holding my hand. My heart flutters, i can't believe it's been so long, since we met, since we first gazed into each other's eyes, 10 years almost. My eyes are welling up with tears now, life is going by so fast, I'm so glad I found him, I'm so lucky, it must be fate.

"Wendy, you have a visitor." The nurse calls from the door, i can't see through the curtain surrounding my cot, but i know its Bebe.

"yeah, i know." I reply as my best friend bounds around the curtain.

"holla miss Wenday" Bebe and her accents, never consistent. I roll my eyes, sometimes she is the most annoying person ever. "Wen, i miss our sleepovers, it was so much fun! You should come over again sometime, I mean once you're better." She sings, as she twirls around my cot, that girl has energy to spare. She stops spinning when I don't reply "unless you don't want to, cause I know you'd rather sleep over at Stan's, but is it really that great, i mean, you guys are in separate rooms!" I blush, Bebe raises her eyebrows, but waits for my reply.

"Bebe, i miss our sleepovers too, and you know, I've only just got back home then i was rushed to the hospital, do you think it can wait, at least, a week?" i glace at her innocently.

"Wendy. Did you just call the Marsh's house your _home_? Oh my god Wendy, really, that is so...i want to call it cute, but i kind of think creepy." She laughs. "but really, you can't even talk to each other when you're in separate rooms!" I study my hands, they are so interesting right now. Bebe stares at me. "You _are_ in separate rooms still, right?" I smile sheepishly at her. "you moved your bed into his room!" her eyes were wide, oh man, she is going to flip. "that is so cute! Do you guys stay up all night talking, does he tuck you in. Oh my god..." she doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before she notices me sitting there still looking at my hands, my face getting more red each second. Then she gets it, her jaw drops and her eyes bulge out of her head. "YOU_ SHARE_ A-MHMNFFM" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Bebe whisper, really, there are other people here!" she nods vigorously. I slowly remove my hand from her mouth.

"you _share_ a bed!" she whispers in the same urgent tone of her yell. I see a devious smile creep onto her face. I sigh.

"It's not like that, I swear, our pants stay on" I mutter, hoping my neighbours don't hear any of this.

"but you don't sleep at the very edge of the bed away from him, do you."

"of course not, why would I miss out on being close to my boyfriend?"

"fiancé," she corrects me, I smile "Wendy , you guys are too cute" I have to laugh at this.

"anyway" I begin "weren't you going to tell me about Kenny and that Tammy girl?"

"Sammie, not Tammy. Tammy's a whore. Sammie, she is adorable, I think she's one year younger than us, but whatever. So she walks into the caf yesterday and she has a chocolate bar in her hand, she seems to be looking for someone. She spots Kenny and skips over to him, covering his eyes with her hands. He seems to know who she is, because he grabs her hands in his, stands up and kisses her. Then she sat down beside him and he put his arm around her." Bebe pauses for a breath. I think of how random this seems. "so then I asked Kenny about her after lunch. He said they met online and hit it off, he went up to Canada to visit her, and fell in love. Apparently her family moves around alot because her mom gets bored or something, but she convinced her parents to move to South Park. If you ask me i find it slightly creepy, but Kenny doesn't think so."

"umm wow." Is all I can manage to get out.

"I know right?" Bebe squeals "but you have to see them, they are _so_ cute together, you and Stan may have some competition for cutest couple this year." She winks, I never really cared about that award before, maybe that was because I was sure that we would win. Oh well it's not that important, right?

Finally it was 11, time to go home, I'm sitting in the car, trying to remember everything the doctor said, no heavy lifting, no food until dinner, no running, no jumping, no rough play, get lots of rest ect... he did say i can go back to school tomorrow though, if I'm feeling up to it. I'm not sure i will be up to it as I'm thinking this, a smirk spreads across my face.

I never knew i could sleep so much, but i guess when you're bored you can do anything, it about 3 pm, I've been asleep since 1. I roll over, expecting pain, it's not that bad, i reach for my phone, no messages, oh well, Stan will be home soon. I sit up, cross my legs and turn on the TV, i was just getting into a lame soap, when my phone buzzed, i jump, and flip it open.

ilu 2 =] i missed u skool, lnch ws boring, I'm almost home, i had 2 do smthng aftr skool. Cya soon love

i hit the call button, i want to hear his voice,

"couldn't wait a couple minutes?" he teased

"i missed your voice." I sigh

"haha, I miss being alone with you, no more nosy neighbours" he sounds so happy, I love it when he's like this.

"I miss your smell," I whisper, he chuckles. I hear the van engine shut off in the background.

"I'm home now, I'll be right up, sniff away." I laugh as he hangs up, I hear footsteps on the stairs. I get up and wrap my arms around him as soon as he walks in the room. Our lips meet in the first real kiss we've had in days, there are a million butterflies in my stomach, I feel lightheaded, but we don't stop, he pushes lightly against the wall placing his hands on the wall beside my head. I trace his smooth perfect lips with my tongue he sighs and parts them, I move my tongue along, touching each one of his straight smooth teeth. He moans, his tongue fighting to gain access to my mouth, I sigh and let him, enjoying his touch. I move my hands up his chest, i feel him shiver as i run my fingers along his collar bone and up his neck, wrapping my fingers in his hair. He pulls away and trails little kisses down my neck, my collar bone, my cheeks. "you are amazing Wendy, I love you so much" he whispers between kisses. I grin then bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath.

"ahhhhh" i breathe as i exhale, "it's almost been 10 years you know" I sigh contently, "since we first looked in each other's eyes" I continue, resting my hands on his chest a gazing into the oceananic orbs I've fallen in love with.

"thats pretty amazing you know." He whispers as he grabs my hands in his and twirls me around so my back is against his chest, he begins to kiss my neck, and my jaw, his arms over mine, against my chest. "you know that's why my parents don't object to our marriage, we've been through so many changes together, so many hard times, they know we can stay together, always, no matter what." He sighs and kisses my jaw one more time before twirling my around to face him again. "i will love you for the rest of my life Wendy" his face serious, but his eyes soft.

"and I will love you forever" I reply with equal emotion, then I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes, listening to his heart and his breathing. He is the second half of me, I'm not complete without him. "I can never live without you," I choke, joy filled tears flowing freely down my cheeks. The black hole has been filled.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: So this is set a couple months later, early-mid May to be exact, Wendy healed fine, nothing has really changed with anybody. Um enjoy? Also, should I switch from first person to third person? I'm not sure, but I think I like third person better)

I know I will never get tired of waking up in his arms, it makes me feel content, complete, like nothing can ever go wrong. I quickly hit the snooze button on my phone, then roll over to face him, yearning to gaze into those bright eyes I love so much. Gently, I touch his face, not wanting to wake him quite yet, cupping his cheek in my hand, I close my eyes. I could literally stay like this for the rest of my life, I feel his cheek twitch under my palm. I open my eyes to see his staring right into me, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks; I know I'm blushing.  
"G'morning," he sighs, voice still raspy from sleep. I try to resist smiling but its impossible, so I bury my face in his chest and take a deep breath. He smells like pine and honestly, a little sweaty. I don't mind, the nights are getting warmer with summer just around the corner. His arms snake around my waist and bring my body flush with his; I can feel my blush deepening. He kisses the top of my head and I feel my stomach doing back flips, he takes one hand off of my waist, using his slender fingers to tilt my chin upwards towards so my face is level with his. There is no hiding my crimson face, I just look up at him, my eyes watery from the heat in my face.  
"Hey, how come you always look so beautiful in the morning and I look like I just woke up from a coma?" he chuckles, his eyes fixed on my lips. A smile creeps up on me, I'm powerless against the muscles in my own face.  
"Because I'm a girl, were just naturally gifted that way I guess," I snort, not believing that I don't look like hell, I tilt my head back down, though not so far that he can't see my eyes peeking at him through my fringe. He tilts his head down, mirroring mind, pressing our foreheads together, not saying anything. Completely aware of the warm body pressed against mine, I start to blush again as my mind wanders to things I would be embarrassed to repeat. I just want to kiss him so bad, to feel his lips against mine again, but I won't give in first, I bite my lip a little and glance at the ceiling. I can feel his warm breath against my face as he exhales audibly in mock frustration.

"EUGH, morning breath!" I giggle as I scrunch up my nose and pretend to be disgusted. As I turn my head back to face him, his lips brush against mine, I shiver. My breathing speeds up as he runs his fingers through my hair and pulls my face to his. Our lips meet and suddenly I can't get close enough to him, I press against his chest and wrap a leg around his waist. I can hear his breath hitch in his throat, I feel a fire building inside me, growing with each second. I part my lips slightly and exhale, inviting him into my mouth. There is not thought anymore, just feelings, emotions, touching, I run my hands down his bare chest and back up, wrapping my arms around his chest, I pulling him close. Feeling his muscles against my chest makes me long for that skin-to-skin contact we have never experienced. I start to pull up my tank top, I stop just under my breasts, then I press myself into him once again. My skin is on fire; I can feel warm hands running up and down my back under my shirt. Okay, this is not supposed to be happening, we are supposed to be modest and, ugh but why does it feel so good? Rational thought seems to escape me, I am fighting the urge to pull of my top entirely. My heart is beating so fast I can barely make out each separate beat, Stan begins to trail hot, wet kisses down my neck to my collarbone. Biting my lip, I try not to make any sound.  
"mmm, I love you," comes his voice, muffled against my skin. Just when I am about to give in and undress my upper half, my phone alarm goes off again, jolting me back into reality. I jump just enough to get his attention; he looks up at me with puppy dog eyes, not wanting to stop. I roll over and pick up my phone, intending to just turn off the alarm, I glance at the time, why.  
"If we want to make it to school on time, we need to leave really soon…" I start, there is no way I want to get out of this bed, not in a million years. The only thing that stops me from falling back into his arms is the fact that I need to maintain perfect attendance after I was sick earlier this year. Stan reaches the same conclusion, and expresses his distaste.  
"Stupid senior rule, stupid graduate expectations," he mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. I sigh as a pull back the blankets, then I pick up my clothes and make my way to the bathroom. I pile my hair on top of my head, and hop in the shower, humming lightly, I can hear Stan opening drawers and dressing in the bedroom. The door shuts lightly as he makes his way downstairs for breakfast.

(A/N: Want more? REVIEW! It keeps me motivated!)


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: hey guys I really appreciate the positive reviews so much. I feel as though my writing has improved quite a but since I started this story, probably because I started it 4 years ago, wow I'm horrible. I also changed the title on you, sorry, but I finally came up with something. So this is the chapter that caused the rating to go to M, just to be safe. Anyway, if you see any mistakes, or sentence structure that could be improved don't hesitate to let me know in a pm Love you all, thank you, and ENJOY!

We're on our way to school; I have to think of a way to talk to Bebe alone, class is not private enough and this can't wait until after school, I have an idea.  
"Stan, can you drop me off at Bebe's, she wanted to talk to me before school, we'll just walk from her house."  
"um, sure?" he looked puzzled, then shook his head. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like '_women_'. I mockingly glare it a him,  
"You know men can be just as bad, in fact I know about your 'private meetings' with Kyle, so don't even try." I smirk and punch him playfully.  
Gasping in feigned offense "Hey! They were not private meetings, they were man to man conversations, geeze." I roll my eyes,  
"yeah whatever you say," I take his hand and and he smiles at me.

We pull into the driveway just as my golden haired best friend is locking her front door, lean over to give Stan a peck on the cheek and jump out of the van.  
"Wendy! Here to give me a ride?" Bebe shouts as she walks down the front steps. I bring my finger to my lips in a SHH motion. She looks confused, but waves goodbye to Stan as he backs out of her driveway. "Alright, what's going on with you?"  
"I came to walk to school with you," I answer innocently.  
"Right, okay," she replies, looking skeptical, "seriously what's wrong?" I sigh, she's going to freak, she's so over dramatic.  
"Well, its kind of a long story, lets walk slowly." I don't really know how to start, I'm not even sure what I'm going to say. Bebe suddenly interrupts my thoughts,  
"Spill it." She demands, I take a deep breath and sigh audibly.  
"Well, so I've been thinking, um, don't freak out, I know you will. Just be cool okay, I really need your help…." I trail off and stare straight ahead, I sneak a glance at my best friend, she looks concerned and confused.  
"Fine, fine," she finally answers, "just tell me already, you're scaring me." I clench my backpack straps tightly,  
"It's nothing bad, its just, well, I think I'm ready to go farther with Stan." I whisper quickly, still staring straight ahead. I didn't notice until I glance back to catch her reaction, but Bebe was still frozen in place about five steps behind me. Not only is she not moving, but her expression is frozen as well, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.  
"Seriously?!," I shout back to her, "its not that shocking, is it?" She runs up to me, links her arm with mine and raps me on the head lightly,  
"So, who are you, and what have you done with Wendy?" she hissed in mock accusation. I narrow my eyes at her,  
"Haha, very funny," my voice heavy with sarcasm. "I'm serious! I need your help, okay?" I can feel my expression change to one of helplessness. A wide smile breaks across her face,  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, tell me _everything_."

"Why do we even need to learn english? I mean we speak it right, isn't that enough?" I shoot Bebe a look of exasperation; she can't be serious. "I know, I know, jobs, college, blah blah blahhh. Don't you think we've learned enough in eleven years of school, why do we need to keep taking it in senior year?"  
"I feel like you are just complaining for the sake of it, lets get to the caf before the line gets too long." I reply, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah yeah," Bebe closes her locker and we head towards the cafeteria.  
"Hey, Wendy, Bebe!" Kenny calls from down the hall, "we're all going out to lunch, Sammie got an A on her trig test, time to celebrate!"  
"You buying? Then I'm in." Bebe jokes.  
"haha, I'm sure Kyle will pay for you, you've got him whipped!" he smirks  
"Shut up, I do not,"  
"uh huh, we'll see,"  
"Wait, so if Kyle's whipped because he buys his girlfriend lunch, then what does that make you?" Sammie piped up raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend.  
"It means I'm celebrating that I can finally spend time with you again because you don't have to study all the time anymore!" he retorts.  
"hm, well I have a chem test in two weeks, so don't get your hopes up," she smiles innocently. Kenny groans, so typical, he takes all the easy courses, just to get enough credits and she works her ass of trying to get into a good school.  
We head out the side door into the parking lot where I spot Stan leaning on the hood of his van talking to Kyle. I can't help the smile that appears on my face when he waves at me.  
"So, what you guys talk about his morning, hmm?" he looks genuinely curious, too bad my lips are sealed.  
"Oh, you know, girl stuff," I reply vaguely, as I head for the passenger seat.  
"Like what, come on tell me?" he begs  
"Oh give it a rest Stan, you'll find out eventually." I whip my head around and to shoot a steely glare at Bebe, who looks very content with herself. Kyle raises his eyebrows as he climbs in next to her.

"Can I know?"  
"Yeah, sure, I'll tell you later," Bebe smiles at her boyfriend. I roll my eyes at her, she better not. I turn back around and catch Stan giving me a confused look, I feel myself begin to blush.  
"All right, I won't ask again," he says as he turns the keys, I think I catch him smiling at the steering wheel, but I can't be sure.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table working on homework when Stan comes home from training, he leans to look over my shoulder.  
"Working hard, I see." He grins at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ew, you stink, go shower," I only half joke.  
"So mean, what did I do?" he laughs as he heads upstairs, I turn to watch him and smile, my eyes fall to his butt, clearly defined as takes the steps two at a time. Wait, what am I doing? I feel my face growing hot, when did I become such a pervert? I sigh, its not like I've never checked him out before, I mean he sleeps shirtless, but it feels like so much more now that I've decided to let down all my boundaries.  
Mr. and Mrs. Marsh are gone for the weekend, so I decide to start making dinner to calm my nerves a little, I'm not jumping right into this, but lets just say, I'm not planning on still being a virgin by the time they come home.  
"Something smells good," Stan exclaims as he enters the kitchen, I look up to see him wearing jeans, but no shirt, I feel my face grow hot as I glance down, his jeans are riding lower than usual, and I need to stop before my face goes full on fire truck red. What is wrong with me today? "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."  
"What? Oh yeah, its just really hot over the stove." I lie, "here taste," I say holding out the spoon from the stir fry I'm working on. He leans forward and catches to spoon in his mouth.  
"mmm, perfect, and great timing too, I'm starved!" He takes out some plates and sets the table, then disappears into the laundry room to retrieve a shirt. I pile his plate high with the Asian cuisine then sit down in front of my own plate as he returns and takes the seat across from me. "So, what did you do after school today?" he asks between bites.  
"Just did some homework pretty boring," I avoid his gaze, he can always seem to tell when I'm lying, but I can't let him figure this out yet. Bebe and I spent nearly the whole time researching different methods of birth control, we even went as far as making an appointment at a clinic in the morning so I can get a prescription.  
"Well," he starts, I can tell he doesn't believe me, "I thought we could go see that new superhero movie that came out last week, I hear there are plenty of shirtless guys in it, thought you might be interested." He smirks.  
"Hmm, isn't there also a few female heroines in skin tight jumpsuits?" I raise my eyebrows at him in mock accusation.

"You know, I don't really remember, were they in the trailer?" the playful smile on his face makes me laugh as I lean over to grab his now empty plate.  
"Of course you don't," I say as I head into the kitchen to tidy up, he gets up to follow me, then heads over to the sink to begin washing up and I place the plates into the dishwasher. "What time is this movie at?" I ask as I head upstairs to fix my makeup a bit.  
"In half an hour, but we should leave as soon as possible if we want good seats," he shouts after me.  
"I'll be down in a minute!" I reply.

As we're brushing our teeth later that evening, I catch him staring at me in the mirror, I smile into my toothbrush. I'm pretty sure he's catching onto my plan, but he hasn't said anything to me yet. He climbs into bed as I wash my face, I place my hands on the counter and stare at my reflection, butterflies in my stomach, I feels like I'm going to puke. I know this is what I want, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be nervous as hell, but I'm not just nervous, I'm excited.

I climb under the blankets and curl up next to Stan, laying my head on his bare chest as he wraps his arm around my waist, he's sitting propped up on the pillows watching TV. I sigh and start to lightly trace my finger against his chest in a figure eight pattern, I can feel him staring at me, but I don't meet his gaze. He turns off the TV and shifts so that he's lying next to me, our faces no more than five inches apart, my head is bowed and I'm concentrating really hard on my fingernails.  
"Okay, what is it?" he sighs, giving in. "I can tell when something is on your mind Wends, you aren't very good at hiding things." Okay, so he knows something's up, but he doesn't know what, or does he? He places his index finger on my chin and I let him tilt my head up to face him, he looks me straight in the eye, I can see he is concerned, great. "Is it something I did, have I done something to upset you?" Oh no, I better come up with something fast, I open my mouth to speak, but as I gaze into those baby blue eyes words fail me. So instead, I close the space between us and give him a light kiss, "not at all, just stop worrying, okay?" I plead as I lean in for another kiss. He pulls me against him and deepens the kiss, he pulls away after a short time, "promise you'll tell me when you're ready," he whispers against my lips.  
"Of course," I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck and he brings his lips back to mine.

His hands move under my shirt a little and settle on my waist, I pull myself closer to him, curling a leg around his as I lightly scratch his back. Hands run up my back and down again, I press my chest against him, as my shirt begins to ride up, feeling his skin against mine. He grabs my leg just under the knee and hikes it up around his hip; this time is my turn to gasp as my hips match up with his. My breathing begins to get heavy, I gather up some courage and grab his hand away from my leg. He starts to say something when I quickly place it on my breast, over my shirt; he freezes for a second, then beings to massage it lightly. I tighten my leg around his hip, the newly familiar sensation in my lower belly, heated and tingling. Stan moves his hand to my stomach, and then brushes his fingertips along the bottom of my shirt, which is now hiked up to just under the swell of my breasts. He parts his lips and lets out a half moan, half sigh, then looks me in the eye as he starts to slide his fingers under my shirt. I know what that means, he's asking permission, I nod and smile, and grabbing his hand, I guide it further up. I bite my lip and try to hide my face as he cups my bare breast, just brushing his fingers over my nipple.  
"Wendy," he whispers, his voice husky, "look at me. Please." I lock eyes with him; he leans in for a kiss, as he begins rolling my nipple between his fingers. I shock my self when I let out a soft whimper into the kiss, he moves to my other breast, still under my shirt, repeating the same actions. I can't take this anymore, I begin to softly rock my hips, and he groans as he lifts my shirt so that my breasts are exposed. He breaks apart from my lips again, before I can react, he is trailing kisses down my neck and down to where my shirt was, just seconds ago. I gasp again, but it quickly turns into a moan, "just take if off," I catch myself saying as he attempts to keep my shirt out of the way of his lips. He brings his head back up so his forehead is resting on mine; his eyes staring right into my own, searching for any doubt. There is none in my mind what so ever, we've never gone farther than simply making out and cuddling, and never have I taken my shirt off in front of him, but I don't see any reason _not_ to. I nod slightly and begin to lift my arms as he pulls my shirt over my head.

Here we are, both naked from the waist up, legs intertwined, hips flush together, he just stares at me, as he runs his fingers up from my shoulder down to my hips and back up.  
"You're so beautiful," he murmurs as he stares at my lips, "I love you so much Wendy, I really do."  
"I know," I sigh, a tear spills out the corner of my eye, he doesn't see it, but I can feel it. "I love you too, Stanley, don't ever forget that." I can't even begin to describe my feelings right now, my lower belly is on fire, my hands are trembling, my face is hot, but most of all, my heart is fluttering like crazy, I feel like its about to escape from my chest. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me, pressing my chest against his. This time there is no fabric in between, my nipples brush against his and I continue lightly rocking my hips against his, I want to take away the fabric there as well, but I stop myself. This can't happen yet, we have nothing, and I am not sacrificing my education for one night, its not like there isn't tomorrow.  
Suddenly he is on top me of, hands on either side of my head, knees beside my hips, I look up at him. His eyes are closed and he is panting, I wrap my calves around his and try to pull him close again. He gives in and lowers his torso so out lips can meet, it's never felt like this to kiss him, full of desire and passion. His right hand snakes around my back and pulls me up so that our torsos are touching once more. I reach my hand around his lower back and gently pull him downward; this time he starts the rocking, lightly and slowly. I bite his lip a little, trying to communicate how much I want this. He starts trailing kisses towards my ear and nibbles on my earlobe, this is too much, I start to whimper again. "Wends," he whispers in my ear, "we have to stop now or I won't be able to anymore." I open my eyes as he props himself back up on his arms, I bite my lip as our eyes lock.

"Y'know," I begin, voice trembling with anticipation, "there are other things we can do…" I trail off, giving him a devious smile. I begin to slide my hand down his chest, over his abs, and being playing with the waistband of his pajama pants.  
"Oh yeah, like what?" he half groans, playing along. I let out a shaky breath as I begin to trail my fingers, ever so lightly, over the rise in his pants. His breath hitches in his throat and he stares at me, wide eyed. I begin to slip my fingers under his waistband, moving slowly, gathering my courage. His eyes are shut and his breathing heavy, I can't help the smile that shows up on my face, I can't believe that I can elicit such a reaction from him, just me. I curl my hand around him and he begin to thrust into my hand, I'm shocked for a second, he must have noticed because he mumbled some sort of apology, but I couldn't care less, as his hand has moved back to massaging my breasts alternating between the two. He slowly began to move that same hand down past my belly button, past the waistband of my pants, cupping the heat between my legs. I begin to move my hand up and down, as he begins to rock his back and forth, there's no way this is really happening, this is too good to be true, but when I open my eyes to see his face above mine, I know it is. I can feel something tightening in my stomach, like a spring, coiling tightly. Involuntary noises begin to leave my mouth, panting, moaning, whimpering, I can hear him grunting lightly, his eyes closed, face scrunched. He begins with one finger, just swirling it on top, then moving his thumb up to near the top, rubbing back and forth.

Just when I feel the spring in my stomach about to release, he stops, pulls his hand out from my pants and reaches for something behind my head. Before I can even see what it is, he shoves his hand down his own pants and exhales audibly. Oh, that's what he as doing, wow, I didn't really think I could do that; I stare at him curiously. He smiles weakly, "sorry about that," he whispers, "Now where were we?" Before I can attempt a coherent answer he trails kisses down my neck, across my breasts and past my belly button. He begins to pull my pants halfway down my thighs before glancing up at me again, I'm not sure what his plans are right now, but I nod anyway, I trust him. Pulling my pants down to my knees, he begins kissing my thighs; it's not long before I feel the spring tightening again, much more quickly than last time. I'm clutching the sheets next me, unable to reach anything else, squirming slightly as he begins to trail his tongue along my inner thigh now. He works his way to the center and I begin to moan quite loud as I cant feel the tightening growing unbearable. He starts to trace the tip of his tongue up and down in a figure eight motion, I don't know how he knows to do this, but my moaning gets higher pitched, my back arches and suddenly, release. My body goes limp, he pulls my pants back up and scoots back up to face me. I'm still panting as he wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me into him, my arms find their way round his waist.  
"That," he mumbles into my neck, "we can definitely keep doing that." He chuckles and I giggle as I snuggle into his chest  
"I agree," I whisper as he kisses the top of my head. I curl my legs around his again, and begin drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you, good night," he sighs as his body relaxes and his breathing slows.  
"Love you too," I mumble barely coherent, already half asleep.

a/n: well, that escalated quickly, I don't know how I wrote that buts its 6am now, holy shit. Review if you like and I'll keep writing, I do have the next chapter mapped out in my head. See any mistakes? Let me know via pm, PLEASE!


End file.
